


Failures

by Jae_universe



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Drugs, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hope, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Memories, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Trauma, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, failures
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe
Summary: "Il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas. Des mots que l'on tait. Des gestes, des événements, des paroles qui ne se révèlent pas. Que l'on garde au plus profond de soi et que, jamais, l'on ne dira à qui que ce soit."Où quand Charles se contente de survivre, en attendant un hypothétique bonheur./!\ATTENTION sujets sensibles. Merci de lire intégralement la note d'avant-texte, avant de procéder à la lecture./!\
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Mick Schumacher
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Failures

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ A LIRE /!\  
> Cette histoire aborde de nombreux sujets difficiles, principalement les abus sexuels durant l'adolescence et leurs conséquences psychologiques : anxiété permanente, dégoût de soi, dépression, mal-être et tentative de suicide, mais aussi prise de drogues. Il y est question de traumatisme et de "comment vivre avec", dans l'espoir qu'un jour, un hypothétique jour la lumière apparaisse et nous fasse (re)vivre.  
> Aussi, s'il s'agit là de sujets trop difficiles pour vous, je ne saurais que vous conseiller d'arrêter votre lecture ici.

Il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas. Des mots que l'on tait. Des gestes, des événements, des paroles qui ne se révèlent pas. Que l'on garde au plus profond de soi et que, jamais, l'on ne dira à qui que ce soit.

Des failures.

Des failures, Charles en a. Pas une, ni deux ni trois, elles sont plus nombreuses que cela. Elles sont bien présentes dans son être, elles sont des souvenirs que Charles aurait préféré ne pas connaître. Des souvenirs qu'il aimerait oublier pour l'éternité mais qui n'ont jamais voulu disparaître. Ces sombres souvenirs qui parfois se rappelaient à lui sans prévenir, le laissant dans un état dépressif proche de la catatonie. Certaines fois Charles savait pourquoi ils revenaient, d'autres non. Une date, un mot, une odeur et brusquement surgissait en lui une image, une sensation, une douleur. Un flash ou une réminiscence et Charles se retrouvait dans une profonde angoisse. Seul dans sa détresse.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions lundi. Contrairement à la majorité des gens Charles aimait le lundi. Le début d'une nouvelle semaine, une semaine supplémentaire qui allait s'écouler dans sa vie. Si la précédente avait été bonne, elle était bonus, si la précédente avait été mauvaise, elle était l'occasion d'un nouveau départ. Les lundis étaient pour lui un point d'ancrage dans l'existence, ils constituaient l'aube de jours qu'il espérait meilleurs. Avec le lundi se levait un ciel nouveau ; avec le soleil du lundi se levait l'espoir.

Ce lundi-ci, le ciel était bleu. Cela n'était pas nécessairement signe de bon présage, un ciel blanc ou gris pouvant tout à fait livrer une belle semaine, mais Charles aimait ce bleu faisant écho à la méditerranée. Chez lui, en sa principauté de Monaco, il y avait une donnée à prendre en compte lorsque l'on s'intéressait à la météo : le vent. Le vent a Monaco, c'était un peu comme les files d'attente aux Galeries Lafayette à Paris pendant les soldes, comme les lacs en Finlande ou comme les maisons à colombages en Alsace ; cela faisait parti du décor. Une journée sans vent à Monaco n'était pas une journée.

Charles fit quelques courses au supermarché. Des légumes, des pâtes, des yaourts, de la viande et une tablettes de chocolat au lait praliné. Un petit plaisir, que Charles dégusterait plus tard après sa séance de sport. Un jogging fait sur ce chemin qu'il connaissait par cœur, il longerait la mer avec les écouteurs dans les oreilles, et quand après un long effort son corps réclamerait glucides et énergie, il sortirait de sa poche la demi tablette de chocolat qui le réconforterait.

Après son jogging et sa dégustation de chocolat, Charles rentra chez lui prendre une douche. Il aimait les prendre glacée, l'eau froide le faisait se sentir vivant, à lui qui avait en permanence l'impression d'être inexistant. Le sport automobile, c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait choisit. Pour ce besoin vital d'adrénaline. Toutes ses sensations fortes, n'importe lesquelles, qu'il avait un impératif besoin de ressentir. Le pilotage d'une monoplace à 350km à l'heure ; de tout autres véhicules roulant à vitesse conséquente ; les sauts en parachute ou à l'élastique ; le ski en pente ; le plongeon ; les manèges extrêmes dans les parcs d'attractions ; les vols en hélicoptère ; les descentes en VTT ; ou encore les drogues. Ça, Charles n'en était pas fier mais il avait déjà consommé d'illicites substances. Cocaïne, extasy. Achetées dans la pénombre d'une ruelle ou dans les chiottes d'un bar douteux. Charles les avait aimées. Cette sensation de planer, ces possibilités d'effacer temporairement ce qui le ronge. Mais cet état n'était qu'illusion et la descente plus rude encore que la réalité. Ses souvenirs devenaient hallucinations et Charles revivait ses traumatismes. L'enfer pouvait se vivre, mais également se revivre.

Après la fois où, pris dans un bad trip il avait manqué de se tuer en chutant des hauteurs de la principauté, Charles s'était juré de ne plus jamais toucher à aucune de ces merdes. Il y arrivait sans difficultés et tentait de vivre. Malgré tout.

Cette année 2019 il avait réalisé son rêve, être pilote Ferrari, ce rêve qui avait été celui de Jules avant d'être le sien, ce rêve vers lequel son père le poussait. L'année n'avait pas été simple loin de là, mais bon ce n'était que la première d'un contrat pluriannuel. Lui, l'équipe pourraient rattraper ce faux départ et s'élever ensemble jusqu'aux sommets. Ce serait peut-être là, enfin le bonheur après lequel Charles courait tant.

Le bonheur, Charles ne savait pas ce qu'il était. Il ne connaissait pas cet état de grâce qui paraissait, pourtant s'offrir à chacun. Il y avait ce vide en lui, l'attente de l'hypothétique bonheur qui n'était jamais venu toquer à sa porte. Y viendra t-il un jour ?

Charles vivait par procuration. Il vivait la vie qu'il s'était créée. Il était Charles Leclerc, pilote Ferrari en Formule 1, un jeune pilote ambitieux sans complexes et déterminé. Mais lorsque le monde tournait le dos, il redevenait juste Charles, ce jeune homme malheureux rongé par ce qu'il avait vécu. Qui ne faisait que regarder les jours passer, la douleur chevillée au corps.

La nuit était tombée. Charles se sentait nostalgique, dehors à fixer l'horizon et à voir passer les petits bateaux qui entraient et sortaient du port de Cap d'Ail. Le ciel était dégagé, on voyait les étoiles, Charles ne s'y intéressait pas car il ne les connaissait pas non plus. Quelles étaient-elles, il l'ignorait, il connaissait juste la constellation de la Grande ourse et celle de la Petite ourse. Les bases que tous apprenaient dans l'hémisphère nord.

Le vent balayait la mer et ses cheveux. La température était fraîche, Charles se dit qu'il aurait dû prendre un bonnet. À la place il mit sa capuche, la serra comme il put pour ne pas que le vent la fasse s'échapper. Quelques gens passaient devant lui, Charles les ignorait, il ne les voyait pas. Ce qu'il voyait, c'était les images de son passé, pas les pires mais les nostalgiques. Celles du Golden age, celles de son père, celles de Jules. Le temps de l'insouciance et des êtres disparus, qui ne se rattrapent ou ne se retrouvent. Les années défilaient devant lui et Charles se retrouvait plongé le trente-et-un août dernier. Il n'aurait pas pensé avoir à surmonter un nouveau deuil si tôt. Anthoine. Dans un sport devenu aussi sûr ces deux dernières décennies, deux des pertes avaient été ses amis. D'abord son mentor et parrain sportif puis il y a cinq mois, son copain d'enfance. Tous deux arrachés à la vie et à leurs proches alors qu'ils étaient trop jeunes et promis au plus brillant des avenirs. Putain. Comment pouvait-il se remettre de ça, en plus du reste ?

Puis vinrent les autres images. Celles de l'enfer. Des mains sous ses vêtements, moites qui le touchaient partout, la respiration hâtive et grasse de celui à qui elles appartenaient, une nudité non voulue, ces mêmes mains qui étouffaient ses cris et qui le maintenait sur un lit ou contre un mur, la chose qui glissait dans sa bouche ou en lui et lui faisait mal, le poids de ce corps qui le dominait.

Les larmes la douleur les cris la honte la violence la jouissance le dégoût la rage l'angoisse le désespoir-

Stop.

Charles fixait l'horizon sans rien en voir. Tout n'était qu'obscurité autour de lui. Le mal-être l'avait enveloppé, il était assis sur ce banc qu'il ne sentait plus sous ses fesses ou contre son dos. Le clapotis des vagues parvenait tout juste à ses oreilles. Charles savait que devant lui, derrière la balustrade, il y avait le vide et les rochers et la mer. Pas tant de hauteur, la mer, mais les rochers. Les rochers écorchés, massifs, torturés comme lui, sur lesquels les vagues venaient se briser. Et si Charles venait lui aussi se briser sur eux ?

Cela serait si facile. Une foulée, peut-être deux, la rambarde à enfourcher et se laisser tomber. Une chute. Tête la première pour ne pas se manquer. Une fraction de seconde, une autre et il se fracasserait sur les rochers. Commotion cérébrale, perte de connaissance, noyade. Une mort rapide et indolore.

De lointaines consonances familières. Une lointaine pression sur son épaule. D'autres consonances familières. Une ombre devant ses yeux. Une main sur son épaule ? Non, ce devait être un fantôme de son passé. Le fruit de son esprit perdu et abîmé.

-Charles, est-ce que ça va ?

Cette voix lui disait quelque chose.

Brusque retour à la réalité. Charles sursauta, paniqué. Il y avait bien une main sur son épaule, qui se serra à son soubresaut. Charles la regarda avant de tourner la tête et le regard vers le corps auquel elle appartenait. Une veste d'un gris presque noir, une écharpe kaki, un visage carré, des cheveux blonds partiellement dissimulés sous un bonnet noir. Des yeux bleu-gris. Mick. Mick ?

-Pardon, lâcha Charles désorienté.

-Tu vas bien, demanda Mick.

On sentait de l'inquiétude dans la voix de Mick. Charles hocha la tête, le regard encore errant.

-Oui, oui ça va, répondit Charles en se levant, j'ai juste eu un coup de mou...

Son corps vacilla. Mick le saisit par le bras et la taille pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne parte en arrière, la main qui était sur sa taille glissa jusqu'à son dos. Le contact fut brûlant, Charles eut l'impression que son corps était en feu aux endroits où Mick le touchait. Sans doute ses joues rougissaient-elles.

-Tu devrais rester assis, dit Mick en feignant un air amusé.

-Heu, oui, souffla Charles, peut-être...

Ce que voulait Charles, c'était surtout que Mick le lâche. Sous les mains et les bras de Mick sa peau lui brûlait toujours. Il s'assit guidé par ces mains au touché brûlant, le voilà à nouveau sur le banc et Mick le lâcha enfin en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ou quelqu'un, proposa Mick.

Sa voix était douce. Elle résonna dans les oreilles, dans l'esprit de Charles qui assimila finalement la question.

-Non ca ira, dit Charles. C'est la fatigue, c'est tout. Je vais rester là deux ou trois minutes et après je rentrerai.

-Je reste avec toi, dans ce cas.

Ce n'était pas une proposition. Mick l'avait affirmé avec une telle autorité, sans que cela ne soit un ordre pour autant. Ces mots valaient sa détermination.

-Tu ressembles tellement à ton père, laissa échapper Charles.

Charles se pinça les lèvres en entendant ses propres mots. Ce n'était pas un sujet facile pour Mick, Charles le savait et en temps normal ne l'abordait jamais.

-Pardon, bredouilla Charles, ce n'est pas... Enfin, c'est sorti tout seul...

Mick le fixa avant de sourire doucement.

-Ça ne fait rien, murmura Mick, tu as raison et on me le dit souvent, je lui ressemble. Mais je suis loin d'être l'homme qu'il est, ou le pilote qu'il était.

-Le pilote tu peux le devenir, souffla Charles, l'homme tu l'es déjà.

Cette fois Mick sourit franchement, avant de détourner le regard. La détermination qu'il affichait il y a quelques instants s'était envolée, bousculée par la timidité et l'humilité. Ce dernier trait, qu'il tenait aussi de son père.

Charles regretta ses paroles embarrassantes. Mick regardait les étoiles, pensif, et Charles se troublait à nouveau.

-Hum, toussa Charles. Je vais y aller.

Charles se leva. Il s'était préparé à devoir chercher son équilibre, mais ne vacilla pas. Mick s'était levé d'un bond en voyant Charles se mettre sur ses jambes, l'avait suivi du regard quand il avait changé de position.

-Tu te sens mieux, demanda Mick.

-Oui je crois...

En vérité ses jambes supportaient difficilement son poids, Charles fit quelques petits pas pour cacher leur tremblement. Mick le remarquait pourtant, d'une enjambée vint à hauteur de Charles.

-Laisse-moi te raccompagner, proposa Mick.

Charles hésita, il n'aimait pas avoir à devoir quoique ce soit à quelqu'un et encore moins qu'on le voit comme un faible. Ou une victime. Il ne supportait pas que les gens aient pitié de lui et ne voulait pas non plus de leur charité.

Mais Mick n'agissait pas par pitié, ni par charité. Il semblait vraiment se soucier de lui, Charles l'avait bien vu à son regard inquiet tout à l'heure. Il décida finalement d'oublier sa fierté car dans cet état faiblard, il valait mieux avoir quelqu'un marchant à ses côtés.

-D'accord.

Il fit un petit sourire, Mick sourit à son tour. Ils s'en allèrent donc tous les deux vers son appartement, d'ici son immeuble se trouvait à un bon quart d'heure à pieds.

Le temps filait silencieusement. Mick marchait à côté de lui, sans dire un mot. Cette absence de paroles finit par gêner Charles, il tourna la tête vers Mick qui regardait à nouveau les étoiles.

-Au fait, dit Charles, qu'est ce que tu fais à Monaco ?

Mick délaissa les étoiles pour le regard de Charles.

-J'avais quelqu'un à voir, répondit Mick. Un dîner. Pour du sponsoring.

-Oh, s'étonna Charles, et alors ? Cela a donné quoi ?

-Une proposition de contrat. Mais je ne suis pas dupe, c'est mon nom qui les intéresse le plus. Schumacher, ça fait vendre...

Une pointe d'amertume dans sa voie. Être le fils d'un tel champion, cela ne devait pas être facile à vivre tous les jours, surtout quand on s'est engagé dans la même voie.

-Enfin, je ne me plains pas, reprit Mick. Et toi, que fais-tu dehors à cette heure tardive ?

-J'avais... Besoin de prendre l'air, affirma Charles.

Mick n'ajouta rien. Charles eut l'impression que Mick pouvait le comprendre, ne serait-ce que partiellement. Ses silences, c'était sa façon de dire "je sais" ou "je comprends". Lui aussi, avait perdu un ami en la personne d'Anthoine et lui aussi, avait en quelque sorte perdu son père, toujours en vie mais dans quel état ? Personne en dehors de la famille et de quelques proches ne le savait et Charles n'en faisaient pas parti. Comme lui Mick était un jeune homme qui avait connu la mort de près, ou les accidents graves, bien trop tôt. Dans le bleu-gris de ses yeux se voyaient ses failures.

Ils étaient déjà arrivés en bas de l'immeuble. Charles eut l'impression qu'ils ne s'était écoulé que quelques minutes depuis leur départ du chemin de l'autre côté de la frontière à Cap d'Ail.

Charles s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, dit Charles.

-Je t'en prie.

Mick se tenait face à lui, semblant attendre un mot, une phrase de sa part. Peut-être avait-il compris, à quoi Charles songeait au moment où il l'avait trouvé et que, il ne voulait le laisser seul.

-Tu veux que je reste pour la nuit, demanda Mick.

-Non ne te dérange pas pour moi ça va aller, répondit Charles en sortant ses clés.

-Sûr ?

-Oui. Je me sens mieux je t'assure. Je vais me coucher dès que je serai rentré.

Mick analysa attentivement le visage de Charles avant de répondre.

-D'accord, dit Mick visiblement rassuré. Repose-toi bien.

-Merci, c'est ce que je vais faire.

Charles ouvrit la porte, entra dans le hall.

-Tu sais quoi, dit Mick en venant dans l'encadrement de la porte, demain je ne repars que l'après-midi. On pourrait se voir le matin, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Oui, répondit Charles depuis le hall de l'immeuble, faisons ça.

-Super ! Appelle-moi quand tu seras réveillé et on voit où on se retrouve ?

-D'accord. À demain.

-À demain !

Le sourire de Mick était doux et sincère, Charles ne put retenir le sien. Mick se recula et la porte se ferma, il fit un signe de main à Charles qui lui en fit un en retour. Charles regarda Mick s'éloigner avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Ses idées noires l'avaient quitté. La présence, les mots de Mick le laissait apaisé, Charles rentrait chez lui sorti de son état d'angoisse.

Charles se réveilla peu avant huit heures. Il avait dormi comme un bébé, neuf heures d'affilée et se levait avec le regard bleu-gris et le bonnet noir de Mick dans ses pensées. Sa présence hier soir, à priori pas grand chose, mais qui l'avait peut-être empêché de faire une bêtise. Charles se dit que non, il n'aurait pas sauté, mais un infime doute subsistait dans son esprit.

Mick avait dit d'appeler à son réveil. Charles se demanda s'il n'était pas trop tôt pour le faire, s'accorda le temps d'aller soulager un besoin naturel et de se faire du café avant de lui téléphoner. À l'autre bout du combiné Mick avait une bonne voix, il semblait heureux d'entendre Charles. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans une demi-heure au Café de Paris pour prendre un petit déjeuner et Charles raccrocha. Charles sourit sans savoir pourquoi, se frotta le visage. Bon. Il devait prendre une rapide douche et s'habiller.

Quand Charles arriva sur la Place du Casino, Mick était déjà installé à l'intérieur du Café de Paris. Charles le vit immédiatement, Mick était assis à une table juste derrière une fenêtre. Il se dépêcha de traverser la place, pénétra dans le café sans oublier de saluer les gens présents ni de retirer son bonnet. Il rejoignit Mick qui se leva en le voyant, ils se firent une accolade avant que Charles n'enlève sa veste.

-Tu vas mieux, questionna Mick toujours debout.

-Oui ça va merci, souffla Charles, j'avais juste besoin de repos.

Charles détailla brièvement Mick, il portait un pull à col roulé noir, un jean délavé et des chaussures de ville en cuir marron.

Ils s'assirent.

-Heu, commença Charles, pour hier je suis désolé, ça n'allait pas fort.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ou à te justifier.

Mick sourit - ce même sourire doux qu'hier.

-Ça peut arriver à tout le monde, continua Mick, l'essentiel est que tu te sentes mieux aujourd'hui.

-C'est le cas oui. Ta compagnie m'a fait du bien.

Ils interrompaient leur conversation alors qu'un serveur venait à leur rencontre. Ils commandèrent deux formules petit déjeuner avec tartines, confiture et croissant, Mick avec café et jus d'orange pressé, Charles avec uniquement le jus frais. Le serveur parti, revint peu après avec leur commande, ils débutèrent leur petit déjeuner en discutant, de choses plus légères que jusqu'à présent.

Le petit déjeuner traîna près de trois quart d'heure, ils restèrent au café au total plus d'une heure. Ils décidèrent ensuite d'aller se balader, le ciel se présentait à nouveau bleu et sans nuages. L'air était moins frais qu'hier, la température devait être de quatorze ou quinze degrés au soleil, Charles et Mick ne prirent pas la peine de remettre leurs bonnets. Ils arpentèrent Monaco de long en large, c'était plaisant de marcher avec cette météo tout en discutant. Les errances de Charles avaient disparues, il se sentait bien en compagnie de Mick. C'était rare que ses angoisses disparaissent si rapidement, Charles s'en fit la remarque intérieurement avant de se dire, qu'il n'allait pas s'en plaindre et profiter de cette journée.

L'avion de Mick n'était qu'à dix-huit heures. À midi ils allèrent déjeuner au petit restaurant italien sous les arcades, de bonnes pizzas avec de la mozzarella divine accompagnées d'un verre de vin chacun - nous étions fin janvier, ils pouvaient bien se le permettre - et en dessert le traditionnel tiramisu. Un bon repas, comme toujours ici Charles n'était pas déçu, Mick ne le fut pas non plus et ils quittèrent le restaurant le ventre bien rempli.

La balade devenait promenade digestive. Les pizzas, le vin et les tiramisu pesaient lourd dans les estomacs, qu'il leur faudrait un nouveau tour de la principauté pour qu'enfin leurs ventres se détendent. Les nuages commençaient à venir, amenés par le vent tourbillonnant.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés au bout de la Jetée Lucciana. Quelques joggers ou touristes passaient de temps à autre, ils étaient la plupart du temps seuls, avec les dizaines de bateaux accostés sur la droite de la jetée. Mick raconta à Charles sa dernière visite à Maranello, il lui parla de l'usine, de la commune, de l'ambiance particulière y régnant, de ce qu'il avait vu sur les ordinateurs du projet f1 2021. 

Charles n'écoutait plus vraiment les paroles de Mick. Il était fasciné par son visage, aux traits et à l'expression angélique. Une douceur, une innocence, une pureté. Des cheveux blonds comme ceux des anges, des sourcils de même couleur bien dessinés, des yeux bleu-gris d'une profondeur sans fin, de jolies pommettes, un nez fin, de belles oreilles pas trop décollées, une mâchoire carrée et un menton s'avançant vers la lumière, une bouche à la courbe parfaite et des lèvres fines, qui s'agitaient au gré des paroles de Mick. Il semblait être à Charles une telle perfection.

Charles avança son visage vers celui de Mick, vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles du blond qui durent alors cesser de remuer.

Des lèvres si douces.

Charles réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire et se recula brusquement. Mick le fixait avec surprise, les joues roses, les lèvres encore entrouvertes et les sourcils relevés. Comme hier soir, face à la méditerranée tard dans la pénombre sur son banc avant que Mick ne le trouve, Charles eut l'envie de mourir. Mais cette fois de honte. Il ne venait pas vraiment de faire ça ?

-Pa-pardon, bredouilla Charles en rougissant, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit...

-Hum, toussa Mick, ça ne fait rien...

Leurs regards s'entremêlaient toujours et plus aucun des deux ne le supportait. Simultanément ils détournèrent le regard vers ailleurs, n'importe où ou vers n'importe quoi, les nuages remuants pour Mick et le sol pour Charles.

-Vraiment, reprit Charles après une minute d'embarras, excuse-moi, ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ça... Je me suis cru vaciller et...

-C'est bon, dit Mick, ça ne fait rien je te l'ai dis.

Leurs regards se retrouvèrent timidement. Charles avait l'envie de s'excuser une nouvelle fois, s'en retint face à la bonne acceptation de Mick, de cette malencontreuse incartade.

Ils remontèrent la jetée en silence. Mick avait affirmé que ce n'était rien, il était pourtant tout autant gêné que Charles, n'osant rien dire lui non plus.

Charles en vint à se poser des questions sur l'orientation sexuelle de Mick. Il ne s'était jamais affiché avec aucune fille d'accord, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il aimait les garçons. Seulement, sa réaction tout à l'heure, son manque de réactivité et ses joues bien roses, semblaient indiquer qu'un baiser masculin ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire même. L'embarras qui suivait maintenant, laissait à penser que oui, Mick aimait les garçons et que le geste de Charles, le baiser l'avait troublé.

Charles fixait Mick du coin de l'œil tandis qu'ils finissaient de remonter la jetée. Le jeune allemand dégageait quelque chose d'étrangement attirant. Il avait cet air angélique mais en même temps un peu voyou (ce qu'il n'était aucunement), cette manière de s'exprimer accrocheuse dans la gestuelle, ce physique trapu et musclé et ce visage paisible. Mick était jeune mais dégageait ce charme d'homme plus âgé, il paraissait à la fois enfant et adulte.

Charles se rendit à l'évidence. Il ne trouvait pas simplement Mick attirant, il était attiré par lui. C'était comme s'il venait de s'en rendre compte. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais considéré Mick de cette façon. Il l'aimait bien, comme tout le monde parce qu'il était un garçon sympa et attachant, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Charles le voyait maintenant d'un autre regard, comme si leur rencontre hier avait bouleversé quelque chose en lui, dans sa manière de voir les choses, de voir la vie. Parce que Mick était aussi un être qui avait des failures, il pouvait le comprendre. Il ne pourrait peut-être pas tout comprendre, mais il comprenait certaines choses et cela créait un lien fort entre eux.

La conversation repartait d'elle-même. Finalement comme si rien ne s'était produit, ils recommençaient à papoter. Charles se dit que Mick souhaitait sans doute oublier son geste.

Mick devait prendre la navette pour l'aéroport dans une heure et demi. Charles commençait a en avoir marre de marcher, aussi il proposa à Mick qu'ils aillent chez lui en attendant l'heure du départ. Mick accepta, ils firent un crochet par l'hôtel où Mick récupéra son sac, gagnèrent ensuite l'appartement de Charles. Mick déposa son sac à l'entrée, sa veste sur l'accoudoir du canapé, Charles leur servit deux verres d'eau après s'être lui aussi débarrassé de sa veste. Ils retirèrent leurs chaussures puis burent tranquillement, Mick contemplant la décoration du lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas, Charles en faisant de même par défaut. 

Les verres étaient vides et Charles les rangeait à la cuisine, retrouvant ensuite Mick au salon. Mick était toujours debout, il l'attendait près du canapé en contemplant les quelques trophées présents sur l'étagère. Charles s'approcha, Mick tourna la tête et lui sourit. Charles sourit aussi, un sourire timide.

Puis Mick l'embrassa. Charles cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, il ne s'attendait pas à ce geste. Les lèvres de Mick quittèrent les siennes avant de les rencontrer à nouveau. Charles ne réagissait toujours pas et Mick l'embrassait une troisième fois. C'est là que Charles recula, interposant ses mains entre eux en les posant sur le torse de Mick, pour le repousser sans se montrer brusque.

-Désolé, dit Charles, je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Mick le fixait toujours d'un air surpris, haussant les épaules par dépit.

-Tu n'es pas... ?

-Gay. Je ne suis pas gay, lâcha Charles.

La bouche de Mick s'ouvrit plus grand alors qu'il secouait la tête, ses mains se levèrent à hauteur de ses épaules et son regard vers le plafond. Ses bras se croisèrent sur sa poitrine, ses yeux revinrent à ceux de Charles, les fixant désormais non plus avec surprise mais avec incompréhension.

-Tu me fais quoi là, sonna Mick, tu m'embrasses, tu m'emmènes chez toi et après, tu me repousses en me disant que tu n'es pas gay ? Ok, que tu ne sois pas gay peut-être je veux bien le croire, mais tu voulais coucher avec moi non ?

-Non, répondit Charles maladroitement, je...

Son explication tardait à venir. Mick soupira, semble t-il fâché.

-Bon, dit Mick calmement en s'avançant vers le canapé, je vais y aller.

-Mick attends...

Mick prit sa veste sur l'accoudoir, avança un bras pour le glisser dans la manche. Charles saisit le bras en question avant qu'il n'entre dans le tube de tissu, serra le poignet de Mick.

-Si, je voulais coucher avec toi, c'est simplement que...

C'est simplement que j'ai subis attouchements et agressions sexuelles. Que j'ai étais violé, à de nombreuses reprises, durant des années quand j'étais adolescent. Par une personne trop proche, un homme ayant trop d'influence sur moi pour que je puisse réagir ou parler. Puis par un autre, et j'avais trouvé ça normal. Parce que c'était devenu une habitude de subir ça.

Ces mots là Charles ne pouvait pas les dire. Ils étaient de ceux qui ne se disaient pas. Ils étaient ses failures les plus grandes. Des souvenirs abjectes. Intenables. Gravés dans son esprit et dans sa chair. Ils étaient ceux qui lui avaient pris son innocence. Ils étaient ceux qui l'avaient plongé dans ce mal-être permanent. Ils étaient ceux qui avaient fait de lui un être torturé, incapable d'aimer ou de ressentir des émotions. Ils étaient la raison pour laquelle Charles avait autant de difficultés à envisager vivre une relation avec un homme. Mais cela, comment l'expliquer à Mick sans lui dévoiler ses failures ?

Charles n'a aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé. Ils étaient toujours là, l'un face à l'autre, sa main serrant le poignet de Mick et leurs regards accrochés l'un à l'autre. Soudain le bleu-gris de Mick devenait sombres, Charles y vit passer un éclair d'horreur, puis la colère et la tristesse. Charles sentit ses propres yeux humides, tandis que ceux de Mick reflétaient son désarroi, son impuissance, avant de devenir eux aussi mouillés.

Mick se défit de l'emprise que Charles avait sur son poignet pour le serrer dans ses bras, le presser fort contre lui. Charles restait quelques instants immobile. Puis craquait. Il s'accrocha au corps de Mick de toutes ses forces. Ses larmes s'abattirent sur le pull de Mick, ses sanglots s'y perdirent eux aussi, Mick qui renforça encore son étreinte pour soutenir le corps tremblant de Charles. 

Cela dura. Des minutes et d'autres minutes encore, Charles continua à sangloter et à pleurer dans les bras de Mick, qui ne parvenait pas à contenir ses propres larmes. Charles évacuait sa douleur, son désespoir, sa rage, tous ses sentiments qu'il gardait en lui depuis dix ans.

Comme si le poids qui l'entraînait vers le fond était en train de tomber de ses épaules. Il n'avait rien dit, pourtant Mick avait compris. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de mots. Mick avait compris, ce que personne n'avait compris en dix longues années.  
Ce que tous avaient refusé de voir.

Ses sanglots se calmèrent et Mick desserra son étreinte. Le regard bleu-gris chercha celui de Charles, qui l'évita avant de s'y accrocher. Leurs yeux, leurs nez leurs visages étaient rouges et gonflés, Charles renifla bruyamment en tremblant.

-Viens, on sera mieux dans le canapé, souffla Mick d'une voix cassée.

Charles gémit en signe d'acceptation, se laissa conduire sur le canapé. Ils s'assirent côte à côte, Charles toujours blottit dans les bras de Mick, qui vint caresser son visage et ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent longtemps, très longtemps dans cette position. Mick ne posa aucune question, se contentant de le serrer contre lui, de lui caresser le visage et les cheveux. Charles avait cessé de pleurer depuis un moment, restait lové contre ce corps chaud, contre lequel il était si bien. Il ne faisait plus très clair dans l'appartement. L'idée que Mick ait raté son avion effleura au loin l'esprit de Charles, sans parvenir à atteindre son conscient. 

Charles se redressa. Les bras de Mick suivirent son mouvement, Charles se tourna pour faire face à Mick.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose, interrogea Mick avec douceur sans cesser de caresser la joue de Charles de son pouce.

-Non...

Une voix presque inaudible. Charles approcha son visage vers celui de Mick, plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser interminable, Charles posa ses mains sur le pull et le torse de Mick. Ses mains glissèrent le long du vêtement en cachemire noir, passèrent en dessous pour se poser sur le ventre, sur la peau nue de Mick. Mick rompit leurs baiser et avec délicatesse, saisit les mains de Charles pour les retirer de sous son pull.

-Charles, murmura Mick, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Ces mots firent mal à Charles. Pourquoi Mick le repoussait-il ?

-Je ne te plaît pas, demanda Charles le souffle court.

-Si, bien sûr que tu me plait, certifia Mick en serrant les mains de Charles dans les siennes, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment...

-Mais j'en ai envie...

Charles s'avança avec l'intention d'embrasser Mick, mais ce dernier se déroba. Charles se recula lentement, tête baissée.

Les hommes qu'il ne voulait pas le violaient ; ceux qu'il voulait ne voulaient, eux, pas de lui. Le bonheur lui serait-il toujours refusé ?

Une larme, sans doute la dernière que son corps serait capable de pleurer aujourd'hui, roula sur sa joue.

-S'il te plaît, murmura Charles.

-Charles, pria Mick en relevant le visage de ce dernier, nous avons le temps. Rien ne presse.

-Mais j'en ai besoin maintenant... 

Charles posa une main sur la cuisse de Mick, qui restait sans réaction.

-Si c'est à cause de ce que j'ai vécu que tu ne veux pas de moi, dis le moi clairement, souffla difficilement Charles.

-Non quelque drôle d'idée, trancha Mick, ça ne change en rien ce que j'éprouve pour toi ! C'est juste que je suis actif et que là tout de suite, je ne suis pas préparé pour l'inverse !

-... Mais ce n'est pas ce que je te demandais.

Charles attendit, le regard plongé dans celui de Mick. Les lèvres de Mick se contractèrent légèrement puis il expira longuement.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Mick.

-Pourquoi tu hésites ?

-À cause... De ce que tu as vécu. Je ne voudrais pas que tu regrettes ensuite, ou pire que tu revives ton traumatisme.

-Ça n'arrivera pas.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Oui. Ça n'arrivera pas car toi, je veux que tu me touche. Je veux te sentir contre moi et en moi, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. Je le veux, je te veux de tout mon être.

Mick put voir dans le regard de Charles toute sa détermination. Il n'y avait dans les yeux du monégasque, pas une once de doute ou d'appréhension. S'il y a quelques minutes encore Charles n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens, il l'était désormais et paraissait bien décidé à ce qu'ils franchissent le pas.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent. Pour la seconde fois Charles passa ses mains sous le pull de Mick, qui ce coup-ci le laissa faire. Ses paumes, ses doigts glissèrent le long du ventre de Mick, remontèrent jusqu'à ses pectoraux. Les dernières lèvres qu'il avait embrassé, les derniers corps qu'il avait touché avaient été celles, ceux de femmes et Charles frissonnait de retrouver un contact masculin. Pas la même force dans les baisers, pas la même texture de peau, pas les mêmes formes. Des bras puissants, qui s'enroulaient autour de sa taille alors qu'il se trouvait à califourchon sur ce corps. Masculin.

Les gestes, ils les firent à deux. Celui qui retira le pull de Mick, celui qui ôta le sweat de Charles, celui qui tira leurs tee-shirts au-delà de leurs têtes. Ils se retrouvèrent peau contre peau et frissonnèrent, échangèrent un regard fiévreux avant de réunir leurs bouches. Charles pressa une main sur l'entrejambe de Mick, sentit son érection sous le contact rugueux du jean. Il frotta avec force, sous ses fesses les cuisses de Mick se contractèrent, Mick qui geignit à ses caresses.

Mick rompit leur baiser.

-Ta chambre, souffla t-il précipitamment.

-Au fond à gauche, débita Charles avant de revenir dévorer ses lèvres.

Mick saisit fermement Charles et se leva. Charles enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Mick tandis qu'ils quittaient le canapé, ses jambes autour de la taille de Mick quand il fut debout. Mick tenait Charles d'un bras calé en diagonale dans son dos, d'un autre bloqué sous sa cuisse dont la main empoignait solidement ses fesses. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient pas alors que Mick les conduisait jusqu'à la chambre de Charles, Charles qui mine de rien était plutôt lourd. Charles baissa la poignée et Mick ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied peu léger. Mick repéra le lit et les y mena. Le dos de Charles heurta le matelas, son corps rebondit, celui de Mick vint se placer sur le sien. Les caresses devenaient pressées, les jeans, chaussettes et caleçons furent jetés à travers la pièce. Charles trouva un instant pour saisir préservatif et lubrifiant dans la table de chevet.

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors qu'ils étaient prêts. Charles était sur le dos il serait plus tard dans l'acte sur le ventre, Mick entre ses cuisses. Dans ce regard Mick lui demandait une dernière fois son accord, que Charles donnait en fermant les yeux.

Douloureux à l'entrée. La dernière fois que Charles avait eu quelqu'un ou quelque chose en lui remontait à il y a longtemps. Sous ses paupières closes, la brume. La brume de ses souvenirs, qui fut aussitôt balayée par la lumière.

Charles rouvrit les yeux. Cette lumière, c'était celle des cheveux de Mick, sur lesquels se réfractait celle de l'éclairage extérieur. Ces cheveux d'or, ces cheveux d'ange qui glissaient sur l'ombre au gré des mouvements de leurs corps. La douleur avait disparu, Mick faisait l'amour avec la même douceur que celle de son regard, de sa voix, de son visage.

Pour la première fois, Charles aimait les bras qui l'entouraient. Pour la première fois, il pouvait s'abandonner sans crainte. Mick n'avait rien à voir avec les autres hommes qu'il avait connu. 

Quels autres hommes ?

Son passé disparaissait.

Ils avaient changé de position et désormais l'oreiller assourdissait ses gémissements. Charles prenait du plaisir, il entendait que Mick en prenait aussi et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ça s'accélérait, Mick venait plus loin, Charles se crispait de bonheur, les sensations se renforçaient pour tous les deux.

L'orgasme presque en simultané. Mick jouit en premier, s'accorda un instant avant de continuer son va-et-vient. La tête tournée, en jouissant Charles put voir la lueur dorée des cheveux mouillés de Mick. Cette lueur, cette lumière qui pénétrait dans sa vie comme Mick avait pénétré en lui.

La suite apparut en bribes. Charles ressentit le vide, en lui Mick n'était plus, des lèvres pressées contre les siennes, des mots murmurés, un corps chaud étreignant le sien. Puis il s'endormit.

Charles se réveilla avec le jour. Les rayons du levant emplissaient la chambre, d'une couleur orange qui promettait une journée passée sous un ciel bleu. À ses côtés Mick dormait encore, et Charles le regardait. Ce visage d'ange, ces cheveux blonds comme le soleil. Sous ces paupières closes, ces yeux bleu-gris si beaux.

Charles aimait le lundi, il l'aimait désormais encore plus. Le lundi, premier jour d'une nouvelle semaine écoulée dans sa vie. Avant-hier lundi, tard le soir, alors que l'obscurité l'emportait assis face à la méditerranée et au vide, il s'était passé quelque chose. Mick l'avait trouvé, et ce lundi avait précédé ce mardi et ce mercredi qui allaient lui permettre de débuter sa reconstruction. 

L'enfer, il ne peut s'effacer ; mais il peut s'oublier. C'est ce que, ce qu'enfin, Charles allait pouvoir commencer à faire. Avec Mick. Car Charles n'avait aucun doute, Mick était parti pour rester. C'est ensemble qu'ils avanceraient et feraient se cicatriser leurs failures.

Parce que si Charles fermait les yeux, il voyait son avenir avec Mick. Il voyait leur relation, officielle, il voyait ces instants merveilleux et ces témoignages d'amour, il voyait une vie à deux, ou peut-être à plus que deux, ici sous le ciel bleu de sa principauté.

Il voyait son avenir avec Mick.

Alors que l'orange disparaissait et que Mick s'éveillait, Charles crut entendre toquer. À sa porte, toquait enfin le bonheur, la lumière que Mick amènerait désormais dans sa vie.

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas d'où est sorti ce texte. Je ne sais pas comment m'en est venue l'idée, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai retranscrit. Un pairing auquel je n'avais jamais songé jusqu'à écrire les premières lignes de cette histoire et un sujet sur lequel je n'aurais jamais pensé écrire, du moins pas aussi clairement. Un texte sombre comme je n'en écrit habituellement pas, sur la souffrance d'un être, d'une innocence volée et sur la tentative de construire une vie sur les cendres de cet enfer.  
> Mais c'est aussi un texte sur l'espoir. La lumière est toujours là, quelque part, il suffit de la trouver. Elle se cache parfois, il faut simplement remarquer qu'elle se laisse entrevoir et aller vers elle, sans crainte aucune.
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère sincèrement, que cela vous aura plu. Je précise, avoir volontairement utilisé le terme anglais Failure, qui correspond au mieux à ce que sont ces "cicatrices non refermées" d'un passé aux souvenirs horrifiants.


End file.
